It Began With a Kiss
by Amu Yimata
Summary: Alice Liddell is the smartest girl in London, England. Then there's Peter White, athletic, but not too bright. While neither of the two were paying attention they bumped into each other and kissed. Disgusted, Alice walked away while Peter began to develop a crush. But fate decided to play a couple of tricks on him… AU OOC
1. Accidental Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own HnKnA

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Wednesday, January 18__th_

**No One's P.O.V.**

Mr. Roberts began passing out the geometry test results for all his students. Most students were given decent scores. Eighty percent, ninety percent, only one person was able to get a perfect score. A girl with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes stared at her paper, a perfect score. She had a frown on her face, not because she wasn't happy with her score, but because this test wasn't a challenge for her. Just once, she would like something in life to be a challenge her.

"Students your scores were decent this time around, I would like you all to try harder next time, only one person got a perfect score this time around." Mr. Roberts said.

"I bet it was Alice." One student whispered.

"Obviously, she is a genius after all." Another student whispered.

"Geez, that's so unfair, Alice doesn't have to worry about studying, she's just naturally smart." Another complained.

Deciding to pay no attention to her classmates complains and whispers she turned her attention to the window were the boy's P.E. class was going on. It was either have to hear all the complaints or watch idiot men try to see who runs the fastest.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Down on the track was a boy with snow white hair and red eyes. He was focused on the finish line, going faster and faster until he reached it and got first place. He took a seat on the bench and waited for the rest to finish. After some time, a boy with semi-long orange hair and purple eyes walked up to him.

"First place again Peter? You were more determined to win today than usual. Is it because you got a failing grade on your geometry test again?" The orange haired boy said.

"Ugh, don't remind me about it Elliot. I still don't know how I'm supposed to explain this to my mom." Peter said.

"Yeah, Auntie's always gets disappointed when you get a failing grade. Then again, I'm not sure why she hasn't realized that academics just aren't your thing. You're better off sticking to sports." Elliot said. Peter sighed. He tried to study this time around, but he fell asleep right after he opened his text book. His mother was already depressed about his father passing away and he didn't want her to get even more upset.

"Alright everyone back into the locker rooms!" The P.E. teacher, Mr. Harvey, yelled.

"Come on, let's get going. You can think of an excuse in biology, not like your gonna pay attention in class anyway." Elliot said and ran to the locker rooms.

"Hey!" Peter yelled and chased after him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"It's too bad gym is next." A raven haired girl sighed.

"Physical Education is a worthless class. I could be using that class to do homework or study." Alice said.

"You study? Since when did you study?" The girl said.

"I don't it's just that studying would be better than gym." Alice said.

"Hey Alice? Are we walking slower than usual?" The girl asked.

"Yes we are Vivaldi. I want to take my time in getting to gym class." Alice told her.

"Well if I'm late it'll be counted against me, I'll go on ahead and tell the teacher an excuse for you being late. See you there!" Vivaldi said and began running to gym. Alice sighed, looking down at the opened book in her hands.

'_Romeo and Juliet. Out of all the Shakespeare books that could've been picked, it was this one. Honestly, too many people are familiar with this story, why couldn't the teacher pick something else?'_ Alice thought. She never liked any book that had romance in it. Though, reading was much better than gym so she began to read knowing it would slow her down even further.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Peter, you take too long! Now we're gonna be late and get detention!" Elliot said and started running to biology.

"It's not my fault someone decided to hide my backpack!" Peter yelled at him.

"Peter! Hurry up, you're getting slower!" Elliot said as he saw Peter was falling behind.

"You go on ahead; I'm still tired from running." Peter said and stopped running. Elliot sighed and ran to biology.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice was reading her book, but noticed an orange haired boy pass her by.

'_Hm, he's cutting it close.'_ Alice thought and looked at her watch. _'One minute left before he could have counted as late.'_ She went back to reading.

Peter ran as fast as he could right now into the building. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going a collided with someone that he ended up kissing. Both didn't move out of shock for a little until the bell for class rung. Alice snapped out of it and pushed Peter away and left. Peter turned around and looked at the girl who was leaving quickly. He was able to see her long blonde hair and during the kiss he could see her turquoise eyes.

"She's kinda cute. Wait…what am I thinking!? I'm late for biology I have no time for this!" Peter said out loud even though that wasn't his intention. He ran to his biology class.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice was able to fake an injury so she was able to sit out. She sat on the bench and read her book for her English Honors class. The rest of her class had to run three miles. After running all three miles, Vivaldi came up to Alice.

"Alice, that's not fair, why do the rest of us have to suffer and you get to sit here and read!?" Vivaldi complained.

"I have an _injury_." Alice said without taking her eyes off the book.

"Hmph! You're just faking it. Besides I clearly saw you running here. What gives? I thought you didn't want to get here quickly." Vivaldi said while fixing her ponytail.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask that…" Alice said.

"Why? What happened? Tell me!" Vivaldi said.

"Not now, I'll tell you at lunch." Alice told her.

"Fine" Vivaldi said pouting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Time flew by and it was lunch break. Students were getting their home made lunches from their lockers or buying from the cafeteria. People were either eating inside the cafeteria or outside on the grass. Vivaldi, Alice, and a raven haired boy with sea green eyes were sitting on the grass eating lunch.

"Okay Alice. You said you'd tell me during lunch break. It's lunch break now so tell me!" Vivaldi said. Alice sighed knowing Vivaldi wouldn't give up until she answered her.

"What? What are you two talking about?" The boy asked.

"Hush little brother!" Vivaldi said.

"Vivaldi, Blood is your little brother; you could be a little nicer to him." Alice said.

"I will be…but first tell me why you were in such a rush to get to gym class." Vivaldi said getting impatient.

"I thought you didn't like gym Alice." Blood said.

"I don't it's just that I bumped into someone and we…" Alice paused for a little, "both ended up falling." She finished, leaving out the kiss.

"Who?" Vivaldi asked.

"Not sure of his name, but he had white hair." Alice said.

"White hair…there's someone on the track team with white hair, I wonder if it was him." Blood said.

"Oh! You know who he is Blood?" Vivaldi asked her little brother.

"Kinda. When I was doing a report for the school news we had to interview the track team. I think his name was Peter White." Blood told them.

'_Peter White…I should've known it would turn out like this.'_ Alice thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Peter was inside with Elliot and a boy with brownish-reddish hair with blonde highlights and green eyes. They all happened to be cousins.

"Eh? Peter-chan failed his tests again?" The green eyed boy said.

"Don't act so surprised, Pierce, he always fails." Elliot told him.

"Geez, thanks Elliot." Peter said and through his crumpled up test at Elliot.

"Don't be mad at me because you failed. It's not my fault." Elliot said and through the paper back to Peter. Peter sighed; he still has no excuse to tell his mother for his terrible grades.

"Why do I keep failing?" Peter mumbled and slammed his head on the table. He did it loud enough for Elliot to be able to hear.

"Here's a thought. It might be because you don't pay attention in class and end up falling asleep during lectures." Elliot said while poking Peter with his fork. "Now stop mopping, if you really care about your grades start paying attention."

"Don't touch me with that fork; it has your germs on it." Peter said.

"Always so worried about germs, aren't you? That reminds me…I could hear your screams from the biology room. Mind explaining what that was about?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, um, well you see…uhhh…" Peter couldn't find the words to say. Just thinking about the kiss made him unable to think properly.

"Peter-chan, are you okay? Your face is almost as red as your eyes." Pierce said.

"Awesome face Pater." Elliot laughed at his cousin's red face.

"Elli-chan! Don't laugh at Peter-chan! What if he's sick?" Pierce said.

"Sick? He's too much of a germ freak to even allow himself to get sick." Elliot said. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Oh…w-well I accidently bumped into a girl and we kinda…kissed…" Peter said quietly. Pierce spit out his juice and Elliot looked at him.

"Okay who did you kiss?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know who she is, but she looked cute. She pushed me away and quickly left." Peter said.

"How did she look like? You would have at least remembered something about her right?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she had long dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes." Peter said.

"I know about her." Pierce said. Elliot and Peter turned to him.

"Really?" They both asked. Pierce nodded.

"She's friends with the boy who bullies me in gym class. Her name's Alice Liddell and she's only friends with people who are as smart as her and who come from a rich family like her." Pierce said. "She's not a nice person at all!"

"She didn't look mean." Peter said.

"Alice Liddell…I heard about her, you apparently have to be one of the top fifty students at school if you want her to even give you the time of day." Elliot said, recalling what one of his friends said.

"Really?" Peter asked. Alice didn't seem like that type of person, could he be wrong?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The bell rang; school was over for the day. Everyone rushed to their lockers and got ready to leave. Peter was putting his belongings in his backpack all the while he was thinking of Alice.

'_She doesn't look like a bad person…maybe what they were saying were just useless rumors.'_ He thought and touched his lower lip. _'That kiss…it felt…nice and gentle even if it was on accident.'_ While he was thinking he didn't notice a girl walk up to him. She called his name yet he paid no attention. That's when Elliot showed up.

"PETER!" Elliot yelled.

"Gah!" Peter said in surprise. "What was that for Elliot!?"

"I wouldn't have had to scream if you answered Lucy when she called you." Elliot said pointing to a girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"O-oh, sorry Lucy I was lost in thought." Peter said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wait…you think!?" Elliot asked, shocked. Peter swung his backpack at Elliot. "Ow! You can't take a joke can you? And what do you have in your bag anyway? Rocks? Bricks?" He said and rubbed his head.

"No, though I should put some bricks in here for next time you decide to say something stupid." Peter said.

"Um, well Peter, I heard you kissed Alice." Lucy said. Peter sighed and glared at Elliot, preparing to hit him with his backpack again. Elliot put his hands up in defense.

"Don't look at me! Pierce's the one who told her!" Elliot said.

"Yes I did, but it was an accident." Peter said.

"Oh really? Well that's a relief." She said and smiled.

"Well, let's get going shall we? Pierce is waiting outside." Elliot said. Lucy and Peter nodded and followed Elliot out.

Outside, they saw Pierce sitting by a tree. He waved at them and stood up. They walked over to him.

"Hey Peter, don't you have track team practice today?" Pierce asked.

"I do, but I got excused because my mom wants me to meet a friend of hers." He said.

"Really? Who are you going to meet?" Lucy asked him.

"Not sure, she didn't say who, but she's a psychologist." Peter said. He turned his gaze and saw a familiar blonde walking their way. Peter hid behind Elliot.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice and Vivaldi were waiting outside of Blood's class. They were finally released and they saw Blood walking towards them.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." Blood told them.

"Well let's get going. I have to be at home earlier than usual." Alice said and began walking towards the exit.

"Why?" Vivaldi asked.

"A friend of my mother's is coming over today. She's been depressed over her husband's death so my mother is going to help her cope."

"You're mother's a psychologist right?" Blood said.

"Yeah, that's right. That's why my mom insisted to help her. Since Lorina is also studying to become a psychologist she'll be helping too." Alice said. The three passed a group of four people, one in the group happened to be the boy who had kissed her today. When he noticed Alice he hid behind his cousin.

"Hey!" He said. Alice, Vivaldi, and Blood walked away continuing their conversation.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"What's wrong with you!?" Elliot yelled at Peter. He didn't give a response; he just watched Alice and her friends leave with his cheeks tinted with red."Are you even listening to me!?"

"H-Huh? What?" Peter said when he snapped out of it. He then looked at his watch. He was going to be late! "Sorry guys I have to get home now! I'll talk to you later okay? Bye!" Peter said and began running to his house.

"There you are Peter!" Peter's mother said. She had long orange hair and red eyes; she was wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt. "We have to get going."

"Can I at least change out of my school uniform?" He asked.

"No! We're already running late. Come on now, get in the car." She said and climbed into the front seat. Peter went and sat at the back. Her mother drove them away. While driving, Peter's mother told him about her friend. Her name was Linda Clarke and her husband's name was Lucas Liddell. Linda would use her maiden name for work, since it was the name on her diploma. Linda is from the United States and Lucas is from England. They have three daughters even though her husband had always hoped for a boy. Lucas has a publishing company, but he's usually at home.

"One of their daughter's is your age Peter. When I talked to Linda, she said it would have been nice if you and her daughter were to wed!" Peter's mother said, smiling. Peter blushed.

"Mom!" He said.

"Don't worry we were just kidding around. Though if it were to happen…" Peter's mom began, but then shook her head. Peter sighed and looked out the window, it began to rain. His mother stopped the car. "We're here!" Both got out of the car. Peter looked in awe at the huge mansion in front of him.

"Hurry Peter! You'll catch a cold!" His mother said and ran to the door. Peter followed. His mother knocked on the door and they were greeted by a girl who looked similar to Alice, the same eye and hair color as her. Her hair was a little longer and some of it was curled.

"Hello, please come in." She said. Both stepped inside. "My name is Lorina; it's nice to meet you both." She said and handed them both towels. "I expected you would both be caught in the rain so I got some towels beforehand. Please sit down; my mother will be down shortly." She said and went to the kitchen.

A woman came down the long staircase and went to greet Peter and his mother. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, and was wearing a purple jacket and purple skirt.

"Candice! It's been so long since I last saw you!" The woman said.

"Linda! It's great to see you again." Peter's mother said.

"And this handsome man must be Peter!" Linda said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Peter said. Lorina walked back into the room with tea.

"Would you both like some tea?" Lorina asked.

"Yes, thank you." Candice said.

"Sure." Peter said. Lorina poured them a cup of tea.

"Lorina, can you get Edith, your father, and Alice?" Linda said. Upon hearing Alice, Peter chocked on his tea and began coughing.

"Peter what's wrong?" His mother asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." Peter said when he stopped coughing. _'Alice…no it must be a coincidence, Alice is a common name and Liddell is also a common last name too…right?'_

"Alright, well I'll go get them, excuse me." Lorina said and headed upstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lorina had succeeded in getting everyone downstairs to greet Peter and Candice, except for Alice.

"Alice doesn't want to come down, she's studying." Lorina told her mother.

"Studying? She's never done that before." Linda said.

"She's never studied?" Candice asked.

"No, she's quick to catch on to things so she doesn't really have any need to study. If she does it's normally for things above her grade level." Linda said.

'_She's probably using studying as an excuse to not come and see me. She looked really mad when we accidentally kissed. I don't blame her for not wanting to see me.'_ Peter thought and sighed.

"Hmmm, I wonder if I could persuade Alice to come down if I tell her that Peter's a handsome young man. Maybe that would be enough to bring her here." Lorina said.

"It's worth a shot." Linda laughed.

"I doubt it'll work, Alice only likes smart, rich, and handsome men." Edith pointed out.

"Oh, hush Edith! I think Peter is perfect for our sister, he seems like such a sweet boy." Lorina smiled and went back upstairs. Peter sighed.

'_Alice would never like someone like me.' He_ thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lorina knocked on Alice's door.

"It's open." Alice said and kept reading the book in her hands.

"Alice? Why not come down and greet Ms. White? She brought her handsome son with her." Lorina said.

"If his name is Peter White then we've already met once before and I have no intentions on speaking to him." Alice told her.

"Huh? You met before?" Lorina asked.

"We met today in an unpleasant way." She said.

"Unpleasant? What did he do?"

"He bumped into me."

"Oh is that all? You're so silly Alice, that's nothing to be upset about."

"He kissed me, that's something I will not forgive and I will not forget. The only person I would ever kiss is someone I love and he's not that person." Alice said, Lorina sighed.

"Alice this means an awful lot to mom, couldn't you come down and say hello? I'll let you go back to your room afterwards okay?" Lorina said. Alice sighed and closed her book. She and Lorina headed downstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Oh! There's Alice! She's the middle child." Linda said. "Introduce yourself Alice."

"My name is Alice Liddell; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Alice said with a cheerful smile. It was a fake smile, but believable nonetheless. Peter blushed and looked down.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice!" Candice said. Peter remained silent. Candice looked at him. "Peter, don't be rude, say something." His mother told him.

"N-Nice to m-meet you…" Peter mumbled, still not looking up.

"Peter, she won't be able to hear if you're so quiet. And look at her when you're talking to her." Candice said and forced Peter to lift his gaze to Alice. Peter felt his heart beat faster and his face get warmer.

"N-Nice to meet y-you…" Peter stuttered. Alice had to resist the urge to laugh. He just looked too funny with a red face.

"See? Isn't he handsome Alice?" Lorina said.

"Yes, very handsome." Alice said even though she didn't mean it.

"Well, Lorina and I will need to talk to Candice in private so Alice, I want you to keep Peter company. Edith, why don't you help daddy make a snack?" Linda said. Lucas picked up Edith and took her to the kitchen, despite her protests. Lorina, Linda, and Candice all went upstairs to Linda's office. Peter and Alice were left alone. Alice began heading up the stairs.

"Huh? Where are you going Alice?" Peter asked.

"Back to my room." She said.

"B-but you were told to keep me company." Peter said.

"So? I don't have time to keep you company. I have better things to do." Alice stated bluntly and went up the stairs.

"Sh-she really is as cruel as Pierce said, but…maybe if I try hard enough I can get her to open up to me. She can't be all that mean." Peter said to himself. "Alright, I'll try to get Alice to be nicer." He began following Alice up the stairs.

This is the day that changed both their lives.


	2. Living Together is Torture

_Thursday, January 19__th_

**No One's P.O.V.**

It didn't take Peter too long to catch up to Alice, much to her annoyance. Peter tried to start a conversation with her.

"So, Alice, what career do you plan on having?" He asked.

She gave him no response.

"Umm…do you like any sports?"

No response.

"Do you have any family members that live close by here? I have two cousins that live near here."

Nothing.

"Alice, are all those rumors about you just speaking to people who are as rich and smart as you true?"

"Why are you trying so hard to start a conversation with me? I thought you would've been like most normal people and give up." Alice said and turned around to face him. She had an irritated expression on her face.

"But I want to be your friend." He said.

"Friend? I'll tell you something, being a friend with someone beneath my standards will ruin my reputation." She stated bluntly and began to walk away again.

"How come? My mom's a friend of your mom and my mom isn't rich." Peter said.

"They're both in a different situation than me, now I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone now."

"How is it different?"

"I have no reason to answer you."

"Why? Is it because there is no reason and you're just using that as an excuse?"

"No, if you can't figure it out on your own then I have no reason to tell you. Now leave me be and go do something else. I noticed that you have your schoolbag with you. Do homework or something." Alice said as she glared at him. She opened the door to her room and stepped in, locking her door right after. Peter sighed and headed back down the stairs were he saw Edith and Lucas.

"Hello Peter, where did Alice go?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, well, she went back to her room. I don't think she likes me very much…" Peter said sadly.

"Of course big sister doesn't like you! You're an idiot!" Edith told Peter.

"Edith! Don't be so rude!" Lucas scolded her.

"But it's true! Look!" Edith said and got a crumpled paper that was on the floor. It was Peter's biology test that had an _**F**_ on it. Peter snatched the test out of Edith's hands.

"I'm sure Peter was just having a bad day, that's why he did so poorly." Lucas said.

"No, I don't think so. He has glasses which can make people look smart, but he's really not." Edith said.

"Edith!" Lucas said. Edith stuck her tongue out and began to run upstairs. She looked back at Peter.

"I'm going upstairs with big sister Alice! I don't want to catch Peter's stupid!" Edith said and stuck her tongue out one last time and ran away.

"I am so sorry, Peter!" Lucas apologized.

"It's fine." Peter said. _'It's not like it was the first time someone called me stupid…but it is the first time I've heard that stupid is contagious.'_ He thought.

"Well, I've prepared some tea and cake, would you like some?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you." Peter said and took a seat on the couch across from Lucas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Linda, Candice, and Lorina had finished talking and headed downstairs. They saw Peter and Lucas, but Alice and Edith were nowhere to be found.

"Where did those two go, Lucas?" Linda asked.

"Ah, well, Alice headed to her room and when Edith heard that she went to Alice's room." Lucas said. Linda sighed.

"Even after I told Alice to keep Peter company she left anyway. I'm sorry for Alice's rudeness Peter." Linda apologized to Peter.

"It's fine, I just don't think Alice likes me very much." Peter said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she's just being shy." Linda said smiling.

"I think I'll head upstairs and check on Edith and Alice, excuse me." Lorina said and went upstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lorina knocked on Alice's door. Alice responded with an 'it's open'. Lorina stepped inside and found Edith doing homework and Alice reading.

"Alice, why didn't you stay with Peter?" Lorina asked.

"You said I could go back to my room after I greeted them, I did what you asked and went back to my room. Keeping Peter company wasn't part of the deal." Alice said without taking her eyes of the book. Lorina sighed.

"Come on Alice, Peter's a nice boy. Couldn't you make an effort to try and get along with him?" Lorina asked.

"No." Alice answered.

"Alice doesn't want to catch Peter's stupid." Edith said not looking up from her homework.

"Alice, what have you been telling our little sister?" Lorina said getting a little angry with Alice.

"Don't look at me. She started calling Peter stupid on her own; I never told her he was stupid. I have no reason to talk about Peter." Alice said.

"Well, could you both come down? There's something we have to talk about and I'm sure mom won't say it until everyone's downstairs." Lorina said.

"I won't." Alice said.

"Why not?" Lorina asked.

"I'm still reading this book. I'm sure Edith won't go downstairs either, she still has homework." Alice told her.

"Come on Alice, Edith. What mom has to say is important. I'd tell you, but I'd rather not ruin the surprise." Lorina said smiling.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Edith asked.

"Come downstairs and find out." Lorina said and headed out the room.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alice said. Edith looked up at her. "Come on Edith, let's go."

"Okay, if you say so." Edith said and she and Alice went downstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

All three sisters were now downstairs sitting on one of the couches.

"Good, now that everyone's here I have something to say." Linda began. "As you know I'll be helping Candice and we both decided it would be much easier if we were closer to each other."

"I don't like where this is going…" Alice said.

"Hush, Alice!" Lorina said.

"We decided that Candice and Peter will be staying here until Candice is over her depression." Linda finished.

"I knew it…" Alice said. She never liked her mother before; this is just making it worse. She_ had_ to have the White's stay didn't she? "Mother…why would you decide something like this on your own without anyone else's consent!?" Alice yelled.

"Alice, calm down, I just did what was best for Candice." Linda said.

"Yes, best for someone our family barely knows. You might know her, the rest of us have never met her. Don't you think it'll be awkward for your children to be around a complete stranger? You always do this! You make decisions on your own without someone else's consent." Alice yelled. She had enough of it. She walked back up the stairs to her room.

"Alice seems really mad…" Candice said sadly. "Maybe it would be best if we left."

"Nonsense, Alice will get use to you both in no time." Linda said. "I'll show you to your room. Lorina, would you show Peter to his room?"

"Of course, mother." Lorina said and led Peter upstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Here's your room, Peter." Lorina said and opened the door to his room. It was a large room. It had a queen sized bed with red plaid sheets and black pillows to the left of the room. There was a nightstand right next to it, a desk to the far right, some drawers, a bookshelf and a flat screen TV.

"Wow." Peter said. "Though, I have a question, what am I suppose to do for clothes if they're all at home?"

"Don't worry, your mother had packed some of your clothes and brought them beforehand. The suitcases are in the closet. You're room is right across from Alice's so if you have questions, you can ask her. Well, excuse me." Lorina said and left the room.

"Alice's room…across from mine? If I asked her where anything was around here she would probably answer with 'figure it out yourself'." Peter sighed. He took out the suitcases from the closest and began unpacking.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice was back in her room reading. Edith followed her shortly after and finished her homework.

"Hey big sister, what other things has mom decided on her own? I don't really remember her deciding anything on her own." Edith asked.

"It's normally not directed towards the whole family, it's usually about me. Our mother thinks she has the right to decide my future." Alice answered.

"Why?" Edith asked.

"I'm not sure, if you want to know ask her. Lorina also had her career decided for her. I remember mom saying to Lorina that she had to follow in her footsteps. Lorina obediently said yes." Alice said.

"What did mom decide for you?" Edith said.

"To take over dad's publishing company, I wouldn't really mind that, but I would much rather be an author. I don't want to publish other people's stories; I want to make my own." Alice told her.

"I think you could do it big sister. If mom wants someone to take over the company than I can do it." Edith said smiling up at her big sister. Alice smiled back and picked up Edith.

"Thank you Edith." Alice said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On the other side of Alice's door Peter was about to knock on her door until he heard the conversation.

'_So she wants to become an author.'_ Peter thought. The door knob began to turn. Peter panicked and ran downstairs.

"Hello Peter. How do you like your room?" Lucas asked.

"I have more space in that room than my room at home." Peter said.

"Peter, come have a look at the photo albums." Candice said and motioned Peter to sit next to her. He did as he was told. He saw various pictures of Alice and her sisters when they were younger. He saw that Alice always had a smile on her face in the pictures of her elementary school days. That smile began to slowly disappear in middle school and it was completely gone now in high school.

'_I wonder what happened…'_ Peter thought. As Peter kept looking at the photo albums Alice and Edith came downstairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you two going?" Linda asked.

"Edith's friend invited her for a sleepover remember?" Alice said.

"Oh yes that's right. Well, Peter should go with you. It's getting late and it's not safe for you two to be out so late." Linda said.

"We'll be fine." Alice said.

"Come now Alice, I only care for Edith's and your safety." Linda told Alice. Alice mumbled something under her breath.

"Peter, could you go with them and make sure Alice comes back safe?" Linda asked him.

"Sure, I'll go." Peter answered and got up. All three left the house, much to Alice and Edith's annoyance.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We'll see you tomorrow Edith." Alice said.

"Okay, bye big sister." Edith said and smiled up at Alice. "Bye idiot." Edith told Peter.

"Bye…brat…" Peter told Edith mumbling the 'brat' part.

"Goodbye Edith." Alice said. Edith entered her friend's house and Peter and Alice began walking back to Alice's house.

"Hey Alice, I saw in the photos of you that you were clearly happier in the past. Why aren't you happy anymore?" Peter asked her after a long silence between them.

"Ignorance is bliss." Alice said.

"Huh?" Peter was confused.

"Exactly." Alice said.

'_I'm not sure if she was insulting me or what she said really had some meaning…'_ Peter thought.

"Well, is this neighborhood dangerous? I don't understand why your mother asked me to come, this place doesn't seem dangerous." Peter said.

"It's not; my mother just wants us to get closer. Her idea is for us to get closer to the point where we'll fall in love and get married." Alice said.

"W-wait a second, you mean that marriage thing wasn't a joke? My mom said she was just joking around…"

"No, it's not a joke; your mother probably didn't want you to find out. My mother suggested that your mother and you stay at our house until your mother is over her depression. That was an excuse; the reality of it is that this was so we can get closer. Of course to make the act believable when your mother isn't so depressed anymore you both will leave. Though by then I'm sure my mother will have another excuse thought up to make us see each other."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I also know that right now Lorina probably told them that we go to the same school. When we get home I'm sure your mother will ask me to tutor you in hopes of getting us closer. They'll probably make us run errands together or leave us alone at the house some days just to try and get us closer."

"Do they really think that will work?"

"They probably do."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When they both arrived back to Alice's house just as Alice had expected Candice asked her to tutor Peter. Whether she wanted to or not didn't really matter she'd be forced to do it. So she agreed and those two spent the majority of the night in Alice's room. Alice was constantly yelling at Peter for not getting something that she considered simple right.

Alice looked over at the clock on her wall, it was already midnight. Alice rubbed her temples; she was supposed to be asleep an hour ago.

"Peter, are you finished yet?" Alice asked.

"Almost." Peter answered. He got done and handed Alice the paper. Alice checked his answers and made sure everything was okay.

"Okay, you can go back to your room now." Alice said.

"Thanks for helping me Alice. Good night." Peter said and left the room.

"Night…" Alice mumbled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Friday, January 20__th_

Morning came way too quickly for Peter. His alarm clock went off and he groaned. Like every morning he flung the alarm clock across the room and forced himself to get ready for school. He took a quick shower, put his uniform on, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs. Everyone was at the dining room eating breakfast.

"Good morning Peter." Linda said.

"Good morning." Peter said.

"Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast." Lorina said and got a plate of food for Peter.

"Thanks." Peter said and looked for a seat, the only open one was next to Alice; which he suspected was intentionally done. He sat down and Lorina handed him his plate.

"Isn't this nice peter? This is the first time we've actually been able to have a proper breakfast in a while." Candice said.

"How come?" Lorina asked.

"Normally we're in such a rush in the morning that we usually just eat toast with butter." Candice told her. Alice got up from her seat and put her plate in the sink.

"I'm finished now, I'll be going." Alice said and headed towards the door.

"Wait Alice!" Lucas called to her. "You need to make sure Peter knows the way to school." He said. Alice sighed. She was forced to wait for someone she had no intention of being seen with at school.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice showed Peter the way to school. When they were just a block away from school she turned around to face Peter.

"Peter, I need you to pretend you don't know me at school and not to talk to me at school either." Alice said.

"Huh? But why?" Peter asked.

"If people see us together rumors will start." Alice said.

"Is this about your reputation again?" He asked.

"Yes, don't you catch on quick? Now tell me you'll do what I ask." Alice said. Peter sighed, but nodded. Both began heading to school again. Unfortunately Vivaldi and Blood were waiting for Alice at the school gate and Elliot and Pierce were also waiting for Peter by the school gate.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked.

"Simple, I'll wait here until you're with those two then I'll go and meet up with my friends, this way nothing will be suspected.

"Alright." Peter said and walked towards his cousins.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

School went on normally for the two of them Peter did what he was told and pretended not to know Alice and Alice pretended not to know him. During lunch hour a boy called Alice over. She went with him to somewhere private. This wasn't ignored by Peter.

"Hm? Who's that with Alice?" Peter asked. Pierce and Elliot turned around and saw a black haired boy leading Alice somewhere.

"Probably another guy trying to confess to her. She gets tons of confessions. I actually overheard one before." Elliot said. "She rejected him, she stated it bluntly and when he kept being persistent she told him that he was being a pest by being so persistent."

"She always rejects everyone so cruelly. She doesn't even try to let them down gently. She states it bluntly." Pierce said.

"She rejects everyone who confesses to her. I've even seen some guys _**cry**_." Elliot said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, she must have ice running through her veins." Elliot said.

'_Though she wasn't always like that.'_ Peter thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After school Alice had to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't walk home with Vivaldi and Blood. Peter had to do the same thing. After giving their excuses they both met up at the subway that took them home.

"It's so crowded today." Alice said.

"It's not usually like this then?" Peter asked.

"Usually, no, but today since it's Friday there's a more likely chance of it to be crowd-Ah!" Alice said as someone bumped into her and knocked her over. Peter caught her before she fell.

_Click_

Alice mumbled a thanks and stood up right again. She looked around.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"I feel like we're being watched." Alice said. The subway train had just arrived and they boarded, but Alice still couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

'_Am I just imagining things?'_ Alice thought. She decided to ignore the feeling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Welcome back you two." Lucas said.

"Hello." Peter said.

"I'm going to my room." Alice said and headed upstairs.

"So Peter, want to finish looking at the albums?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Peter said. Peter sat down on the couch and Lucas handed him the photo albums.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'_Who was watching us? If I think about it that couldn't have been my imagination. I heard something click like they were taking a photo…'_ Alice thought. _'If it was a photo it could've been my mother spying on us or mother could've sent Lorina to take the picture instead…I suppose I should think about this at a later time. I should get my homework out of the way first.'_


	3. I'm Perfectly Fine!

A/N: Thank you to all who are reviewing and giving constructive criticism. I'll try to work on fixing any problems.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Sunday, January 22__nd_

**No One's P.O.V.**

After Alice finished her homework she got stuck having to help Peter again. Once again there was constant yelling and arguing. Peter had gotten a problem wrong and Alice had to explain to him how to do it. She rubbed her temples.

"Do you get it now?" Alice asked and gave a small yawn.

"Yeah, I think I do…" Peter said and began working on the problem again. Alice laid her head down on the table and tried to force herself to keep her eyes open.

"Alice, I'm finished now is this right? Hm? Alice?" Peter asked and turned to face her. She had already fallen asleep.

'_She looks cute when she's asleep.'_ Peter thought smiling. He picked Alice up and laid her down on her bed.

"Good night Alice and thank you for your help." Peter said and left the room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Monday, January 23__rd_

The next day at school Alice was more tired than usual. She could barely stay awake. While the teacher was giving a lecture she began to doze off. Alice tried to keep her eyes open, but failed.

"Excuse me, Miss Alice, but this is not nap time." Mr. Evans, the language arts teacher said. The whole class burst out laughing. The usual Alice who would always pay attention was suddenly falling asleep in class now.

"Sorry…"Alice mumbled. Mr. Evans resumed his lecture. Vivaldi who was sitting right next to Alice whispered to her.

"What's wrong with you today Alice? You almost fell asleep twice in biology and in geometry." She asked.

"I just didn't get enough sleep is all…" Alice whispered back. She felt herself getting sleepy again. Mr. Evans' boring lecture wasn't helping either.

'_Ugh, why can't this day be over already?'_ Alice thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice had made it halfway through the day and was now at lunch when she realized something…her mom gave her Peter's lunch instead of her own.

'_I should've known she would try something like this.'_ Alice thought. _'Now I have to talk to Peter.'_

She sighed and put the lunch into her backpack.

"Something wrong Alice?" Vivaldi asked.

"You go on ahead with Blood. I'll be there later." Alice said.

"Alright, we'll see you there then." Vivaldi said and left with Blood.

Alice headed to the direction of Peter's classroom.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Peter hadn't yet realized that their lunches had been switched. He didn't even bother going to his locker this morning.

"Let's get going to lunch Peter." Elliot said.

"Alright I just need to put my backpack in my locker and we-"Peter began, but stopped when he saw Alice standing at the doorway.

"Peter White can you come here for a moment, and bring your backpack with you." She said.

"H-huh? Alright." Peter said then he turned to face Elliot. "I'll meet you and Pierce at lunch. See you later." He told Elliot and left with Alice.

Alice led Peter to a place where no one could see them. She then took at the lunch she had.

"This one's yours. My mother seemed to have _accidently_ switched our lunches." Alice said.

"Really?" Peter asked. He then took out the lunch in his backpack and saw that it _Alice_ was written on it. The two then proceeded to switching lunches.

"Hey Alice? Don't you think suddenly coming to get me in front of a huge group of people will have rumors started?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I have no doubt about that. Though many rumors about me start up, it wouldn't be unusual and most people don't believe them. If I make up an excuse most people will probably believe me." Alice answered.

"Oh, but what do you expect me to tell Elliot?" He asked.

"Tell him that one of your teachers sent me to give you a test paper or homework you forgot in class." She said.

"A-Alright." Peter said.

"Well then I'll be going now, goodbye Peter." Alice said and left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Peter rushed to the cafeteria and looked for Pierce and Elliot.

"Over here!" He heard Elliot shout. He walked over to the table where he and Pierce were at.

"Sorry I took so long." Peter apologized and put his lunch on the table.

"It's cool, but what did Alice Liddell want from you?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, she was sent by one of the teachers to give me a paper I had forgotten in class." He said.

"I'm surprised she brought it to you then. From what I know she would never be seen with someone of a _**lower class**_ than her." Elliot said.

"Peter-chan, you normally don't bring lunch from home, why the sudden change?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, you and your mom never have time to even eat breakfast, since when do you even have time to make lunch?" Elliot asked. "What's in there anyway?" Before Peter could respond Elliot snatched his lunch away from him and opened it. Inside was a slice of apple pie, a BLT, cottage loaf, and tea.

"Since when did you like to eat British food? Even after we all moved here you hated the food here and still preferred the Japanese food we always ate." Elliot said.

"I can change my mind can't I?" Peter said.

"Yeah, but yesterday you wouldn't even think of touching a cottage loaf." Elliot said.

"Can we move on from the topic of food please?" Peter asked.

"Sure, we'll go back to the topic Miss Alice Liddell; I thought she would never want to see your face again after you kissed her."

"No matter what the rumors say even Alice wouldn't be that cruel to someone who kissed her."

"No, she would, she normally ruins the reputation of any guy who confesses to her, she's just that evil. It doesn't help that she's friends with the crazy journalist and the gossip queen. Those two are known for being able to get dirt on anyone."

"Oh, w-well maybe she didn't want to make a big deal out of it?"

"Yeah, though I'm surprised neither of the Dupre siblings have made a fuss over it. Normally the queen would start up a rumor about it ruining your image."

"Isn't it better that there is no fuss though Elli-chan? This way they can leave Peter-chan alone." Pierce said.

"It is a good thing, but it's odd…" Elliot said.

"W-Well no use thinking about it now, why don't we start eating?" Peter said bringing their discussion to an end.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Where did you disappear to Alice?" Blood asked.

"I had remembered that one of the teachers had wanted to see me." She said.

"For what?" Vivaldi asked.

"Due to me falling asleep I missed most of the lecture, so I got another lecture about not falling asleep in class."

"What's keeping you from sleeping Alice?" Vivaldi asked. "You aid you're not getting enough sleep at night, is something keeping you up?"

'_Someone is.'_ Alice thought. "No there just seems to be a strange noise I hear at night, it's quite bothersome." She responded.

"Oh." Vivaldi said.

"Shall we change the subject?" Alice asked.

"Okay, are you feeling alright? You said you were tired and you seem a bit pale. Maybe you're actually sick?" Blood asked.

"Well, now that you mention it I do have a headache, but it's nothing too serious." Alice said.

"Well, you should at least go see the nurse." Vivaldi told her.

"I'm fine; I don't need to see the nurse." She said.

"But-" Blood started, but was cut off by Alice.

"I'm fine; I'll just take a rest when I'm home." Alice said. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

"We should get going." Alice said and all three got up and walked back to their lockers.

Vivaldi quickly put her things in her locker and was waiting for Alice who was doing it more slowly.

"Alice, we'll be late!" Vivaldi said.

"You go on ahead…I'll catch up." Alice said.

"You're acting strange…maybe you should go see the nurse."

"I'm fine! Just…go to class you'll get detention if you're late, if I'm late it won't really be held against me."

"If you say so…I'll see you in class then." Vivaldi said and left. When she was far away where Alice couldn't see her she put a hand on her head.

"It looks like my fever went up a bit…" She mumbled. She closed her locker and began walking towards her class. She began to stumble and her vision blurred a bit.

'_Damn, I didn't think I would be this bad…'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Isn't this great Peter? We got a pass out of class for track team practice today!" Elliot cheered.

"Yeah! This way we don't have to listen to Mrs. Brown's boring lecture." Peter smiled. While they were both walking down the hall they noticed a stumbling Alice.

"Isn't that…Alice Liddell?" Elliot asked. "Is she okay she seems like she's about to fall over." Just as he said this Alice fell to her knees. Subconsciously Peter rushed towards Alice.

"Alice are you okay? What's wrong?" Peter asked, kneeling down next to her."

"Go away, I'm fine…" Alice said trying to get up. She fell over once again and Peter caught her.

"Alice? Alice!" Peter yelled. She seemed like she fainted.

"Go get her to the nurse you idiot!" Elliot said. "I'll tell the coach that you're with the nurse."

"Thanks." Peter said and he ran towards the nurse's office with Alice in his arms.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Well, she doesn't seem too bad; she should be fine after a day or two of rest." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Peter said. Peter looked at Alice who was currently asleep.

"Shouldn't you be at practice, Peter? Why not leave? Alice will be fine here." The nurse said.

"No, I don't want to leave. I wouldn't be able to train knowing she's sick anyway." Peter said.

"Well, alright, but when she's better I expect you to train even harder." The nurse said.

"I'll make sure to do that." Peter responded. Alice began to stir in her sleep. She blinked her eyes open.

"Uhh..? What happened?" Alice asked.

"Oh! You suddenly fainted from your high fever." Peter told her.

"Yes, I think it would be best if you took this medicine." The nurse told Alice and handed her two pills and a bottle of water. Alice took the pills.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"I think it would be best if you went home for the day, Alice." She said. "Though, when I called your home no one answered. Though it seems recently _Candice White_ was added to your _legal guardians_ list. Since she's Peter's mother maybe he can bring you to your house?"

"N-no, I'll be fine for the rest of the day, school is almost over anyway." Alice said.

"B-but Alice! Your fever will rise again if you don't get proper rest!" Peter said.

"Then I'll walk home myself." Alice said.

"That's not the best idea. If you faint again then who knows might happen. It would be best if Peter walked you home."

"I'd rather not have him walk me home…" Alice said.

"Stop being stubborn!" Peter snapped at Alice. "If your fever rises again and you get even sicker you'll make all the people around you worry!" Alice gave no response for a while. She then sighed.

"Fine…" Alice said.

"Then I'll inform your teachers that you'll both be leaving." The nurse said.

"Thank you. Then let's get going Alice." Peter said and both exited the infirmary.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

That was the first time I actually heard you raise your voice." Alice said.

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, then again I haven't known you for too long." Alice said. She was still stumbling a bit. As they approached the stairs she was about to trip, but Peter made sure she didn't fall.

_Click!_

"Be more careful." Peter said.

"I can't help it; I feel dizzy." She said. When she regained her proper composure she began to look around. No one was there.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" Alice asked.

"Hear what?"

"That clicking sound."

"You heard it too? I thought it was my imagination." Peter said he looked around too, but didn't see anyone.

"Well, let's just get going…" Alice said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When they were back home Peter refused to leave Alice's side.

"You don't need to stay here; I'll be fine after some sleep." She said.

"I feel like it's my fault your sick. Maybe if you got more rest instead of helping tutor me your immune system would've been able to fight of the germs." Peter said frowning.

"I didn't think someone like you would know that." Alice said.

"I-I know I'm not the smartest, but I do know a thing or two about health science!"

"Then why are you failing biology? If you're somewhat good at health science then you should be getting a D or C at least."

"I don't study or do homework okay? It's just too difficult and when the test paper is put in front of me…I-I don't know! I forget everything I learned!" Peter said. Alice sighed.

"You're hopeless." Alice said.

"Hmph, well since you have enough strength to insult me maybe you're just fine." Peter said.

"That's what I've been telling you, I'll be fine after some rest." Alice said. "If you could please leave..."

"Alright, well I hope you have pleasant dreams." Peter said and left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After a couple of hours Peter decided to bring some soup up to Alice. He knocked on the door, but got no answer so he let himself in.

"Alice?" Peter asked. She was asleep and her face was almost completely covered with her hair. Peter put the soup down on the nightstand and kneeled down beside Alice. He brushed her hair to the side.

'_She really is cute when she's asleep. Too bad she doesn't always look this peaceful.'_ He thought. Alice moved a little and made another strand of hair fall on her face. He moved the strand away from her face once again, but this time he found himself starring a little more closely at her. He heard a knock on the door and this made him back away from her.

"Big sister? Are you in there?" He heard Edith call. Peter opened the door and Edith began frowning.

"What are you doing in my sister's room?" She asked.

"I was bringing her something to eat." He responded.

"Why? It's not dinner yet and she never gets a snack."

"For your information she's sick."

"She sick!? Let me see her!" Edith yelled trying to get passed Peter who refused to let her in the room.

"Your sister's resting right now. I think you should leave her alone." Peter said and picked up Edith. "Are your parents back yet?"

"Put me down!" Edith yelled. Peter began walking down the stairs.

"Oh hello, Peter, is something wrong? Why are you holding Edith?" Lorina asked when she saw him.

"Well, your sister's sick and I didn't want Edith going to her room and disturbing her." Peter answered.

"Is she okay?" Lorina asked.

"The nurse said she'd be fine after a day or two of rest." He said.

"Well that's good. Edith I need you to promise you'll let Alice have her rest." Lorina said.

"I promise! Now have this idiot put me down!" Edith yelled. Peter put her down. "I'm going to my room." She said and went up the stairs.

"Peter, will you keep an eye on Alice and Edith? Make sure Edith doesn't go into her room and make sure Alice stays in bed." Lorina asked.

"Sure." Peter said and headed to Alice's room.


	4. Alice's Friend the Italian

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have school work to do and not much free time anymore. Thank you for all who reviewed.  
And as for when the other characters will appear I'm trying to find the perfect time to introduce them. One will appear in this chapter though. However I can't say that more will be appearing any time soon. Please be patient.  
I'm going to start putting dates on the chapters since I may do some time skips here in there.

"_**Speaking Italian"**_ (Though every once in a while I will put an Italian phrase or word in there.)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Monday, January 23rd_

**No One's P.O.V.**

Alice had just woken up and saw Peter in her room.

"Didn't I tell you to leave? Don't tell me you came back right after I fell asleep…" Alice said.

"N-no of course not! Your sister asked me to take care of you just now and to keep Edith away from here." Peter said.

"I see…well that's not necessary, I can just lock the door to keep her out. And I don't need to be taken care of, I might be sick, but I can still do things on my own." Alice said.

"Yeah, but I doubt you could walk down the stairs on your own. At school if I let you walk on your own you'd trip over every two steps."

"Okay maybe I do need a little help, but only to go and get me stuff. You can leave now." Alice said. Even though she said he could leave (or more like ordered him to) he did not budge. "Is there something else?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

"Well…even though it's not always a bad idea to be stubborn, you seem to be too stubborn when it comes to something important. Like your health; you won't let me help you and I doubt I'm the only one who you've refused when they offered help. You have to be convinced first before you actually say yes."

"You're really nosey. Okay since I know you won't stop bugging me about this until I've said something I'll say one thing. I learned not to trust or let someone help people unless you're given valid reasons or in other cases evidence."

"Learned? Who taught you something like that?" Peter asked.

"You ask too many questions, White. Now leave." Alice said Peter sighed, but did as he was instructed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Tuesday, January 24__th_

The next day arrived and it took a lot of convincing to keep Alice from going to school. Alice's mother had left peter in charge to get her homework despite Alice's protests.

"Here's a list of Alice's classes. Please get her homework for her. It would be awful if she fell behind the rest of her class." Linda said.

"Alright, I'll be going now." Peter said and left the house. It was a long ride from the subway to school. It seemed longer than the other days. Perhaps it was because Alice wasn't around. Or perhaps, it was because he felt like he was being watched. It made him uncomfortable and he wanted nothing more than for the subway to quickly get to his destination so he could leave.

When the subway train finally stopped he quickly got off and dashed towards the school. If someone was following him he figured it would be best to not get involved for now.

"Peter! Why in a rush?" Elliot called out when he saw his cousin running towards him.

"Is something wrong Peter-chan?" Pierce asked. Peter thought for a moment. Should he tell his cousins? There's a chance they wouldn't believe him.

"Hello? Earth to Peter!" Elliot said.

"Oh, sorry, nothing's wrong. Or at least nothing that you guys should worry about." He said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really there." Elliot said.

"Huh?" Peter said.

"Nothing, nothing. Come one let's get going or we'll be late." Elliot said and pushed Pierce and Peter inside the school.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

During P.E. which is Peter's favorite class, he kept getting an uneasy feeling. It still felt like someone was watching him. His nervousness didn't go unnoticed by Elliot. After running their laps they were all instructed by the coach to get into partners and lift weights. Elliot partnered up with Peter when the coach came over along with an unfamiliar student.

"Boys, this is Julius Monrey, he's new to this school and I would like you guys to let him partner up with you two. We have an uneven number of students now and you two are my best. Show him how things are done in this class." Mr. Harvey said. He pats Julius on the shoulder and leaves. They boys got a better look at him. He did not seem too strong. He was pretty scrawny and his navy hair was just as long as a girl's, maybe even longer. It was tied back. His blue eyes gave off a warm feeling. His smile gave both boys an uneasy feeling though. It wasn't a creepy smile. It was friendly or at least it seemed friendly.

"***Ciao**." Julius said.

"…Was that Italian?" Peter asked.

"***Si**! S-Sorry, I am no very g-good with English." Julius said.

"I see. Well you can understand it at least right?" Elliot asked. Julius nodded.

"Alright well we should start training." Peter said and headed over to some weights. Julius and Elliot followed.

Julius was actually stronger than Peter and Elliot expected. Even though he looked weak he could lift up some heavy weights. Elliot looked up to the school building and saw that some classes had actually drawn their attention to their windows, the majority, of course, being female students and even some teachers!

"Julius, I feel bad for you already." Elliot suddenly said.

"***Cosa**?" Julius asked while he put the weigh down. Elliot patted him on the shoulder.

"You're gonna get swarmed by a hoard of girls Julius. And I should warn you that not all the girls here have…self control…" Elliot said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

In Alice's geometry class the majority of the students had already finished the pop quiz with a few still working on them. Some of the students turned their attention outside and one student shouted, "Hey! Who's that guy? He's lifting heavy weights! I don't think anyone's been able to lift that much before!"

The students rushed over to the window and peered out. They were amazed at how he could lift so much despite looking so weak. The male students got bored after a while and returned to their seats while most of the females kept gawking. Vivaldi was uninterested, but then curiosity got the best of her so she went to take a peek. She stared for a while.

'_I swear I've seen him somewhere before…'_ She thought. She kept starring and starring and then it hit her!

"Isn't that Alice's childhood friend Julius Monrey?" She said perhaps a little too loud.

"What!?" Most of the class shouted and then they began to bombard Vivaldi with questions.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Just as Elliot had told Julius he was surrounded by women in the rest of his classes and he was not very comfortable with it. By lunch time Julius was looking for a hiding place. While trying to find a place to hide he found himself lost in the school.

"*******Grandioso**…" Julius sighed. He sat down and opened his lunch box. It's bad enough to be lost, but why be lost and hungry? That just makes things worse. He didn't bring much all he did bring was a bottle of juice and half of a sandwich. As he ate he noticed a girl and a boy walking around as if searching for something or someone. He took a closer look and saw that they were…Blood and Vivaldi!

"***Regina! **Blood!" Julius said gleefully.

"There he is." Blood said and walked over to him.

"_**Must be tough having girls swarm around you huh Julius?"**_ Vivaldi asked while trying not to laugh.

"_**It's not funny! I don't want to be surrounded by them! I was hoping things would be different here in England, but it's the same as back in Italy…"**_ Julius sighed. _**"By the way is **__***Bella**__** not here today? The reason why I chose to come to this school was because I was told she came here."**_

"_**No, she went home early yesterday because she got sick. She's probably at home sick right now."**_ Blood said.

"_**She's sick!? That's terrible! She rarely ever gets sick!"**_ Julius said. _**"I have to go see her right after school. Do you guys have her address?"**_

"_**Yeah, but is it really necessary to go see her—"**_Blood started and was cut off by Julius.

"_**Of course it is!"**_ Julius yelled.

"_**If you're going to be that persistent about it then here…" **_Vivaldi said and quickly got out her phone and typed Alice's address in it. She then sent it to Julius' phone. _**"I've noticed she's been in a bad mood lately, more so than usual at least. So I'm counting on you to cheer her up okay?"**_

"_**Of course! I'll do my best!"**_ Julius smiled.

"_**Yeah, let's get going now, lunch is almost over."**_ Vivaldi said and the three headed back to where the sophomore and freshman classes were.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Peter had skipped half of his lunch break to go get Alice's assignments. He knew Alice would never forgive him if everyone else found out what he was doing so he had to be quick about it. He quickly put the papers into his school bag and began to walk away when someone called out to him.

"White? What are you doing here? You're not in honors classes." A familiar voice said…Vivaldi…

"O-Oh! Well…" Peter started trying to quickly think of an excuse. Then he noticed a smiling Julius beside her.

"Peter!" Julius said smiling. "***Bello rivede**-I-umm…n-nice to see you again…?" Julius stammered out trying to use his best English.

"Nice to see you again too, Julius." Peter said. He then got an idea. "Actually I came here looking for Julius. I saw him being chased by some girls over here so I thought I'd check up on him."

"Really…well I suppose I'll believe you this time. I have to get going to class. Goodbye Julius, goodbye idiot." Vivaldi said and left. Peter was a bit irritated, but then again it is not as if he did not expect that sort of treatment from the gossip queen.

"Ummm…do you know this class is?" Julius asked as he pointed to his next class on a sheet of paper. It was honors chemistry. He had it in the same class and period as Alice…the rest of his classes were also the same as Alice's. Then I began to think of something else. If Vivaldi liked him then there's a good chance that so would Alice and all their classes are the same so they can spend a lot of time together. He felt a sting in his chest. Was he jealous of Julius?

"Peter?" Julius called out his smile changed to a worried expression.

"H-huh? Oh right I know where this class is. Follow me and I'll show you." Peter said forcing himself to smile. It must have been pretty convincing since Julius began to smile too as he followed Peter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

During Peter's language arts class he did something no one expected. He was actually focused! Everyone including the teacher was surprised. Of course the teacher was not complaining since Peter was actually awake for once.

Mrs. Brown had kept her lecture going longer than usual seeing as this time she did not need to wake up Peter every five seconds. The students began to groan. Half of the reason why they did not mind the lectures was because she would get interrupted by Peter so many times she eventually gave up and just made them read from the textbook which to them really meant goof off.

Of course since Peter was actually paying attention this time the lecture went on and on boring most of the students. The students were all relieved when the bell had finally rung. Everyone quickly left the room. Elliot came up to Peter.

"Dude, what up with you today? You skipped half of lunch AND you paid attention in language arts today!" Elliot said.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah, you probably have something on your mind. I can tell it's bugging the hell out of you or you wouldn't have been paying attention. Unlike most people you pay attention when something's wrong and don't care to pay attention if everything's alright." Elliot said.

"I feel insulted, but happy since you can tell that something's wrong with me." Peter told him.

"You're my cousin and we grew up together. Of course I'd be able to tell! Now what's up?"

"Well…I don't really want to say at the moment. Can I tell you some other time?"

"Alright. If you get depressed or something then I'm going to demand an answer."

"Thanks Elliot." Peter said. Elliot smiled and pushed Peter.

"No problem now come one, we have one class left to suffer through." Elliot said and they both headed to their final class.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ciao – Hello

Si – Yes

Cosa – What?

Grandioso - Great

Regina – Queen; this is also Julius' nickname for Vivaldi

Bella – Beautiful; this is what Julius calls Alice

Bello rivede**re**- Nice to see you again.

Oh god Julius is the one that I have changed the most with personality. What have I done!?

I just think it would be nice to give him a personality that everyone will be like "what happened to him!?" I'm making mostly if not everyone OOC in this fanfiction somehow. I don't even know what possessed me into doing so, but I'm doing it regardless. Tell me what you think about making Julius OOC. If it really bothers a lot of you then I'll try not to make anyone else that OOC in this fanfiction. I make no promises in any future works.


	5. Falling in Love

I have uploaded a new chapter a million years later! I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also, thank you to anyone who had voted on my poll. The results are in and I will be posting my new stories (I won't post all of them at once though because then I'd be spamming) and I will begin updating by how popular the stories are.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Tuesday, January 24__th__*After School*_

Right when he got home, Peter went straight to Alice's room. Alice told him to leave her homework on the table and leave. Peter reluctantly obliged. He quickly left the room when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly went towards the staircase. He went enough to see who was at the door, but not enough to be seen himself. He was shocked and confused when he saw who it was. The foreign exchange student was at the front door, Julius Monrey.

'_Julius!? What's he doing here!?' _Peter thought. He strained his ears to try and hear what Lorina and him were discussing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ciao Lorina!" Julius said.

"What a nice surprise Julius! Are you visiting?" She asked.

"No, I transfer to Alice's school." Julius said, "I heard she was sick?"

"Oh, yes, she's up in her room right now, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you! I'll show you to her room." Lorina said and led Julius to the stairs. Peter panicked and ran to his room.

Lorina showed him to Alice's room where he knocked on the door. He heard a groan.

"If it's you Peter…" Alice said.

'_Peter?'_ Julius thought, _'Is it the same Peter from school?'_ He shook his head. _'No, I'm thinking too much.'_

"Bella, it's me!" Julius said.

"H-huh? Julius?" Alice said. She quickly opened the door to make sure her ears were not deceiving her. Sure enough, Julius Monrey was standing right in front of her with a cheerful smile.

"Julius! I'm so glad to see you!" Alice said. Julius' smile got wider and he hugged the girl who hugged back. They were both being watched by a pair of red eyes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Peter watched as the two hugged. He sighed and quietly closed the door. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. He gripped his chest. He felt pain for some odd reason.

'_So they've known each other for a while now? For some reason…I don't like it…'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Julius had come into Alice's room and was looking around.

"Is my room really that interesting?" Alice asked.

"_**Everything about Bella interests me! Besides it's been so long since I've seen you, I want to see how your interests have changed. Your room has changed drastically since the last time I saw you."**_ Julius said.

"Julius, you need to learn to speak English, even if Vivaldi, Blood, Lorina, and I can understand you no one else will be able to." Alice said.

"_**I'm happy as long as Bella can understand me."**_ Julius said.

"It doesn't matter; you'll need to learn proper English to stay here. I can teach you when I get better." Alice said.

"_**Really? Thank you Bella!"**_ Julius said and hugged Alice.

"You really are affectionate today aren't you?" Alice asked as she hugged Julius, "By the way, why did you want to come to England all of a sudden?"

"_**I wanted to see Bella! Also…dad said if I kept up with that gloom cloud over me then I would ruin his morale and the morale of everyone around me so he thought the best solution was to send me here because he knew you'd make me happy."**_ Julius said.

"I see…So you still have that gloomy personality." Alice sighed.

"_**That's only because I haven't seen Bella for so long!"**_ He said.

"So you don't care about Vivaldi and Blood?" She asked.

"_**Not in particular, no." **_Julius said bluntly.

"I see…" Alice said.

"_**Is there something I can do to make you feel better?"**_ Julius asked.

"I guess….you can help me fall asleep. I can't really sleep right now." Alice said.

"_**Okay! I'll stay here until you fall asleep!"**_ Julius said.

"Thanks." Alice smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Everyone was downstairs having dinner by the time Alice fell asleep. Julius had quietly left the room and walked down stairs to where they were all having dinner. He was going to thank them for letting him stay here for that long, but when he spotted Peter he became very confused.

"Eh? Peter? Why you here?" Julius asked.

"A-ah….well um…." Peter began. _'Alice will get mad at me if he finds out right?'_

"Oh! Why Peter and his mother are staying over at our house while I help her cope with her husband's death." Linda said.

'_Y-you said it, but I'm the one Alice is going to get mad at!'_ Peter shouted in his head.

"O-oh…Well, I-I…_**I must go now, thank you for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Liddell!**_" Julius said quickly before rushing out the door.

"Is he alright?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"Oh dear, you just don't understand do you?" Linda sighed.

"Huh? Am I missing something here?" Lucas asked.

"You're missing a whole lot…" Peter mumbled as he used his fork to play with his food. To Peter it was painfully obvious that Julius had fallen in love with Alice. Julius obviously became jealous knowing that they were staying in the same house. Peter did not want to admit it, but he knew the sudden pains he felt in his heart were out of jealousy.

**He realized that he had also fallen in love with Alice.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'_Peter…he's living with Alice? That's not fair. I bet Alice doesn't even like him! He doesn't fit her preferences…I don't want them to get any closer.'_ Julius thought as he ran back to his home. When he got there he went to his room and locked the door. He picked up his phone and dialed Vivaldi and Blood's number. It rang once, twice, three times before someone answered.

"Hello? Julius?" Vivaldi answered the phone.

"C-Ciao, Regina…" Julius began.

"_**Julius? Is something wrong? You seem a little…nervous? Well, maybe that isn't the right word…"**_ Vivaldi said.

"_**Well…there's something I have to tell you."**_ He said.

"_**Oh? What is it?"**_

"_**Well…"**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Wednesday January 25__th_

The next day Alice was better so she got to go to school. However, something seemed off to her. Vivaldi was avoiding her and some of the students began talking behind her back. She would normally not care, but if even Vivaldi avoided her…she knew something had to have gone horribly wrong. It was not until lunch that she had finally figured out what was going on…

Peter was also experiencing something similar. Elliot did not really talk to him all that much during the day. He tried to ask Elliot why, but Elliot said that he would tell him during lunch. He decided it would be best to be patient and wait until lunch.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Alice was going to meet Blood and Vivaldi at the usual spot for lunch, but they did not even show up. She sighed and quickly ate by herself before heading to the library. On her way there she spotted a bulletin board and many students crowded around it. She could hear bits and pieces of their conversations.

"Wow, who would've thought that they would be living together?"

"Yeah, but I get the feeling they're doing more than just living together…" She heard students mumble things like this. When one student turned around and saw her he quickly left. When the rest of the large group noticed her they moved away from the bulletin board. Alice approached the bulletin board and saw the poster hanging there.

"Young Genius, Alice Liddell – 10th grade and Track Team Star, Peter White – 10th grade are living under the same roof! How shocking it was to find out that the rich genius would be together with someone like Peter White!"

Alice twitched as she read what the poster had. Underneath that sentence were two pictures. The pictures just so happened to show the time were she was about to fall at the subway station and the other when she was sick and Peter caught her. She would have taken the time to see who had made the poster, but she decided there was something more important at hand. Alice left the hallway and made her way to the cafeteria.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When Peter was getting his lunch he could hear murmurs around him, but he decided to ignore them. He made his way to the cafeteria and sat down with Elliot and Pierce like normal when they began questioning him.

"Since when?" Elliot asked.

"Since when what?" Peter asked. He took a drink of his juice.

"Since when have you been living with Alice and her family?" Pierce asked. Peter spit out his drink.

"H-how did you two find out!?" Peter asked.

"You mean you didn't see the posters? They're all over the school bulletin boards!" Elliot said.

"Posters?" Peter asked. Just then the double doors were slammed open by a familiar dirty blonde girl.

"Peter White! Get over here, now!" Alice yelled. Peter jumped up from his seat in surprise. He turned around and saw Alice glaring right at him. He made his way to her. Alice grabbed Peter by his arm and dragged him to a nearby bulletin board in the hallway.

"Explain this to me, White!" Alice yelled.

"What is this?" Peter asked.

"That's what I want to know. Did you tell someone?" Alice asked.

"No I didn't! But…your mom did tell Julius. Maybe Julius told someone and they ended up making the poster?" Peter said. Alice got even madder.

"So now you think you can blame my best friend now and get away with it?" Alice snapped.

"What? N-no! I wasn't blaming him! But I didn't do it either!" Peter said.

"I've had enough White! Telling someone is one thing, but then lying and trying to blame it on Julius? Just, stay away from me from now on okay? You're nothing, but a nuisance and you're making my life worse!" Alice yelled. She tore off the poster and crumpled it before throwing it to the ground. Alice then left quickly. Peter felt a sharp pain in his chest.

'_I don't…want you to hate me Alice. I wish you would believe me…'_ He thought as he clutched his chest. He had never experienced this type of pain before.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Thursday January 26__th_

Alice made sure she left early for school so she would not be stuck with Peter. She also had to talk to Vivaldi and Blood. When she arrived at the front of the school gate she was surprised to see Vivaldi and Blood standing there. She approached them.

"Why weren't you guys at our usual place yesterday?" She asked.

"Well sorry, but after what was posted could we really be seen with you? I mean _the_ Alice Liddell living with Peter White? Rumors are starting up that you're dating or even gone farther than that." Vivaldi said. Alice sighed.

"It's not like I want to live with him. My mother decided it would be a good idea to have him and his mother live at our house without even asking for anyone else's consent. She did it for Candace's sake which is a total lie." Alice said.

"A lie? Then what's her true objective?" Blood asked.

"She's hoping me and Peter would fall in love and get married. Honestly, I don't know why she's even bothering. I'd never like someone like Peter." Alice said.

"You have a point, but it's still bad since the rest of the school already suspects something is going on." Vivaldi said.

"I'll just avoid him from now on both at school and at home. Maybe mother will get the picture that I don't like Peter and I never will and she'll give up." Alice said.

"It's worth a shot." Blood said, "But if the rumors continue you do realize we won't be able to be seen with you."

"Yeah, I know. I would honestly do the same if this was happening to one of you." Alice said. The three continued to chat as they headed into the school building.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Friday February 1__st_

Alice had done well in avoiding Peter up until now. She had a good excuse to stay away since Julius came over every day since the twenty fifth of January. Of course both Peter and Alice's mothers were none too pleased with that outcome. Lorina did not seem to like it either, but she kept quiet. Edith seemed to love when Julius came over though. And Alice's father, well he was still clueless to the whole thing.

When Alice and Julius left to go to the library to get a quieter thinking space and Peter went out with Elliot, Lucy, and Pierce, Alice's mother and Peter's mother began to talk.

"I can't believe Alice prefers to spend time with Julius than Peter!" Linda said.

"Yes, it's too bad Peter's at a disadvantage. They have been childhood friends and it seems that Alice thinks it's Peter's fault that everyone found out they've been living together." Candice said, "I don't think they'll fall in love and get married at this rate."

"They have to! I'm sure Alice would be very happy if they did!" Linda said.

"Are you sure it's for Alice's happiness?" Lucas asked as he came down the stairs.

"Huh? Well of course! I think Peter would be able to make her very happy!" Linda said.

"Yes, but don't you remember what Alice said? She said you do things on your own. Shouldn't Alice get her own opinion when it comes to love? She already resents you. I don't think it would be a good thing to force her into things." Lucas said.

"But I can tell! I'm sure Peter is the type of boy Alice would fall for." Linda countered.

"I'm not too sure about that." Lucas muttered. He went back upstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I was actually planning to make this chapter longer, but then who knows how much more time you would have all been waiting for an update!


	6. Rival in Love and Declaration of Love

_Saturday February 2__nd__*Morning*_

Once again Alice had gone out with Julius and Peter was up in his room with Elliot and Pierce playing video games. Peter was way off on his game and Elliot and Pierce quickly noticed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you lately? You've been slacking off on everything! Track practice, video games, school work, everything!" Elliot said.

"Are you upset about Alice yelling at you, Peter-chan?" Pierce asked.

"I guess…" Peter sighed.

"Don't tell me you've actually fallen for her! You're gonna get hurt even worse than you are now!" Elliot said.

"But, there's a chance that she might fall for me to right?" Peter said. Elliot could not help, but laugh.

"There's no way in hell! She's too perfect for someone like you!" Elliot laughed.

"Gee thanks for the encouragement, cousin…" Peter said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just thinking realistically, the only way she'll like you is if you get smarter and handsomer." Elliot said.

"But Elli-chan, Peter-chan has a chance even without those things right? Julius seems to be a bit similar to Peter if Julius really is the person Alice likes than Peter has a chance! He just needs to become better than Julius." Pierce said. Peter felt happy all of a sudden. So he did have a chance!

"Oh you're right! But…Julius is rich too…" Elliot said.

"That doesn't matter! I'll just work hard and I won't give up! I'm sure I can get Alice to like me if I keep trying!" Peter said.

"Well good luck." Elliot said.

"Just you wait I'll definitely get Alice to love me!" Peter declared.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Saturday February 2__nd__*Afternoon*_

"Alice…will you go on a date with me?" Julius asked her. It was a sudden question completely off topic of what they were currently doing. Alice looked at him thinking she could see if his face said he was just joking. His facial expression was completely serious. Alice thought for a moment and slowly nodded.

"Alright, but only because you've made so much progress in your English in a short time." Alice said.

"Yay! Thank you, Bella!" Julius said and hugged Alice, "May we go right now?"

"Sure Julius." Alice said. They closed the English textbook and left the library.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The three boys went out to the nearest video game store.

"Wow, I can't believe that Mrs. Liddell actually gave you money to go buy that video game you've been wanting and she doesn't expect you to pay her back!" Elliot said.

"Yeah, she's been nice to me since day one, so has her father and Lorina, but Edith and Alice hate me." Peter sighed.

"Don't worry Peter-chan! I'm sure those two will like you eventually! You just have to be positive!" Pierce said. Peter smiled and nodded.

As they were walking they spotted a certain navy haired boy and dirty blonde girl.

"Isn't that Julius and Alice?" Elliot asked and pointed to them. Julius was clinging onto Alice's right arm. Alice was laughing at something, perhaps something he said. AS the couple approached the group Alice and Julius stopped to look at them.

"Ciao~ Peter, Elliot, Pierce~!" Julius said happily.

"Oh, what are you three here doing here? I was in such a good mood before too…" Alice sighed.

"Are you saying that we ruined your mood?" Elliot said irritated.

"Obviously, you three are eyesores." Alice said bluntly.

"Why the hell do you hate us so much!? We haven't done anything to you!" Elliot yelled at Alice.

"C-Calm down Elli-chan…" Pierce said.

"As long as you are associated with Peter I will hate you." Alice said, "Now let us leave Julius. We have a date to continue."

"Huh? Okay!" Julius said. The couple left leaving the three behind.

"A…d-date…?" Peter said in disbelief.

"A-ah! Maybe we misheard! Or maybe the date doesn't really mean anything!" Elliot said.

"R-right! Umm…Don't lose hope Peter-chan!" Pierce said.

"Y-yeah, let's go get that video game and then go back." Peter said. They all continued on their way.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Saturday February 2__nd__ *Evening*_

It was about nine 'o clock when Alice came back home.

"And where have you been?" Her mother asked. Alice looked at her watch then back to her mother.

"I got here before curfew so you have no reason to ask that, mother." Alice said and headed upstairs.

"Yes, but you did not get here in time for dinner!" Linda said.

"I already ate so it's no big deal." Alice said and continued to make her way to her room. Her mother sighed.

"Honestly, that girl should be here spending time with Peter!" Linda said.

"What did I say bout forcing things on Alice?" Lucas sighed as he stepped behind his wife.

"I know, but Peter's a nice boy and I'm sure he's the type of boy Alice needs." Linda said.

"You may think that, but does Alice feel the same way? Let her decide to do things on her own." Lucas said. Linda sighed and went to the kitchen followed by her husband.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Monday February 4__th_

During gym class Peter and Elliot came up to Julius after running their mile.

"Hello!" Julius said cheerfully.

"U-uhhh…Julius, can I ask you something?" Peter asked.

"You just did, but sure!" Julius said putting his full attention to Peter.

"Well, Alice said you two were on a date yesterday. Is that true?" Peter asked. Julius nodded.

"Yeah! Alice agreed to go on a date with me!" Julius said.

"Oh well…there's nothing serious between you two right?" Peter asked. Julius' smile turned into a frown his eyes looked cold and serious. It sent a shiver down their spines. They had never seen Julius look like that! He always had a cheerful expression on!

"Let's get one thing straight. Alice is **MINE**. I have known her longer and I have loved her longer. Give up any ideas you have of being Alice's boyfriend. It's never going to happen." Julius said bluntly looking Peter directly in the eyes.

"That's only your side! What about Alice? Does she feel the same way?" Elliot asked.

"She seems so happy and cheerful when I'm around and we have _**kissed **_before. A very _**hot and passionate**_ kiss." Julius said. Peter and Elliot's eyes widened.

"You-You're lying! Alice never had an interest in men or anyone! From what I hear she never was into relationships even in Junior High!" Elliot said.

"Oh, but that is because I left. She only had eyes for me." Julius said, "I will say it again. Alice is mine, so give up already." Julius' frown quickly disappeared and his smile reappeared.

"Well, I must go get changed for next class! Ciao!" Julius said cheerfully and went to the locker rooms.

"Y'know…The way he can change personalities so quickly like that is…kinda scary." Elliot said. Peter just stared at Julius' retreating figure…Was Julius right? Did he stand no chance? Should he give up? He shook his head.

"I refuse to let this be over! I'm determined to get Alice to fall for me!" Peter said or more like shouted.

"Good for you Peter, just be ready to face up to Julius. Now let's go!" Elliot said and both boys headed to the locker room.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

During Biology the teacher was absent and the substitute did not really seem to care what the class did so to them it was free period. Lucy approached Peter and Elliot.

"Peter, someone said that you shouted that you were determined to get Alice to fall for you during your P.E. class." Lucy said.

"I did." Peter answered.

"But why Alice!? She's mean and cold towards you and everyone! Why do you like her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't really know why myself, but she…is the first person I've ever loved or at least had a crush on and…I'm determined to get her love in return!" Peter said.

"But there are more normal and better girls out there than Alice!" Lucy said.

"Geez Lucy, why are you so upset? Gotta a crush on Peter?" Elliot laughed. Lucy blushed and looked down.

"No…wait…seriously!? Have you not seen him or his grades!?" Elliot said. Peter grabbed the biology textbook and hit Elliot with it.

"OWWW! SON OF A WHALE!" Elliot shouted throwing his head back in pain and using his hands to grab the back of his head. The whole class stopped talking and started laughing.

"Why do you people enjoy my pain!?" Elliot said. Peter rolled his eyes and looked at Lucy.

"I'm sorry for not noticing before Lucy, but I...can't give up on Alice…not yet…" Peter said.

"Then I'll wait." Lucy said, "I'll wait as long as it takes for you." Lucy said then left the room in embarrassment. Elliot whistled.

"Wow, she's real bold! Maybe you should date Lucy instead of chasing after Alice. Save yourself some trouble man." Elliot said.

"Do you _**WANT**_ me to hit you again?" Peter said. Elliot turned around and started whistling.

'_I'm sorry Lucy, but I want to be with Alice…'_ Peter thought.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review to tell me what you all think!


End file.
